Le pouvoir des éléments
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Un jour une jeune fille rencontre un chat des plus etranges et rejoint plus tard le Japon à Toemeada la petite groupe de Sakura et ses amis.
1. presentations

Voici ma nouvelle fic.C'est sur Sakura.Alors avant de me lancer je vous presente lza gzalerie des nouveaux perso.  
  
Sakura: Notre petite chasseuse de cartes qui detient les cartes de Clow transformés en cartes Sakura.Elle a maintenant 14 ans.  
  
Lionel: Il a 14 ans et est revenu vivre au Japon depuis un an car il s'ennuyait beaucouop de Sakura.  
  
Tipphanie: Elle a 14 ans.Elle est toujours aussi manique de la video.Sakura est toujours son modèle et mannequin preferee.  
  
Kero: gardien de Sakura tirant son pouvoir du soleil.Il a dore les sucreries et jouer aux jeux videos.  
  
Gothar: gardien de Anthony et tire son pouvoir du soleil.Anthony a levé son sort qui empêche Gothar de manger des sucreries a cause de l'influence de Kero.Gothar adore tout comme Kero jouer aux jeux video et les sucreries.Cependant il apprecie aussi les livres.  
  
Anthony: il a lui 14 ans et est la reincarnation de Clow Reed.Cependant il possede la moitié de l'ame de Clow Reed et le reste est la sienne.  
  
Nom: Emilie Vezan  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: Emilie est rousse avec yeux verts et des lunettes rouges.Elle porte un tee-shirt orange et un short vert avec des baskets jaunes.ou alors pour l'école elle porte l'uniforme d'école  
  
Caractère: Emilie est une fille très gentille,sociable et pense souvent aux autres avant elle même. Cependant si on l'enerve,elle monte vite sur ses grands cheveux et les gifles tombent vite.  
  
Amour: Il me semble qu'elle aime Anthony. (aimer?seulement c'est faible XD)  
  
Amis: Neko,Sakura,Anthony,Lionel,Kero,Gothar,Yvan,Nadine et Sandrine.  
  
Matiere preferee: histoire,litterature,musique,sport,japonais  
  
Matiere deteste: maths  
  
Protecteur: Nekoreko  
  
Histoire: Emilie est devenue la gardienne de la pierre des éléments et doit retrouver les huit éléments selon Neko.  
  
Aime: elle aime beaucoup les vieilles légendes et surtout depuis qu'elle est toute petite étudie la magie à travers de vieux livres sans pensait que cela existait vraiment.  
  
Deteste: elle déteste quand Yvan raconte ses bobards toujours incroyables et aussi les personnes qui l'enquiquinent.  
  
Nom: Henry Vezan  
  
Age: 10 ans  
  
Physique: un garçon de la taille d'un enfant de dix ans.il y a les yeux noirs et les cheveux courts et noirs.Il porte un pantalon,un pull,des baskets et une veste noirs.  
  
Caractère: Henry est le frère de Emilie.il n'est pas très gentil avec sa sœur et emilie ne lapprecie pas trop.Il est très mysterieux. 


	2. Le debut de l'histoire

1] LE DEBUT DE L'HISTOIRE  
  
Emilie était à vélo et roulait à toute vitesse vers la bibliothèque de sa ville.c'etait une jeune fille de douze ans aux cheveux roux et longs avec des yeux verts et portait des lunettes rouges. Elle porte un tee-shirt orange et un short vert.a ses pieds elle a des baskets jaunes.  
  
Arrivée près de la bibliothèque,elle attacha son vélo à un arbre et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirigea quasi automatiquement vers le rayon des sciences occultes et de la magie.C'etait la particularité de Emilie.Depuis qu'elle était toute petite,elle adorait lire des légendes et en apprendre beaucoup sur la magie.Au fond d'elle même elle y croyait et espérait que cela existait vraiment et qu'un jour elle en aurait la preuve.  
  
Elle parcourut de la main le rayonnage et s'arrêta sur un livre.Elle le prit et lut le titre: La magie des éléments.Elle ne l'avait jamais lu celui là.Très curieuse et sentit que quelque chose la poussait à ouvrir ce livre.  
  
Elle s'assit à terre et ouvrit le livre.Alors les pages se tournèrent seules à grande vitesse et une lumière blanche en sortait tandis qu'une petite forme apparaissait dans cette lumière.  
  
Quand la lumière disparut,le livre se referma et la forme était en fait un petit chat tout blanc.il portait un collier doré et à sa queue un bracelet d'or.ses yeux etaient d'un bleu d'ocean.enfin sur son front était dessiné une étoile.  
  
Emilie qui était assisse à terre regardait stupéfaite le petit chat et le livre.  
  
_Qui es tu?était de la magie?demanda Emilie qui semblait intriguée et ravie.  
  
_Je suis Nekoreko et toi tu es la gardienne de la pierre des éléments.dit le chat.  
  
_Hein?tu peux m'expliquer?  
  
_Il y a longtemps,un roi a demandé un sorcier de créer une pierre pouvant détenir le pouvoir d'éléments de la nature.Le sorcier la réalisa et créa un médaillon qui détenait le pouvoir de chaque élément.Mais comprenant que cette pierre pouvait servir d'arme,il dispersa les huit éléments à travers le monde et me créa moi Nekoreko pour donner la pierre à une personne qui en sera le gardien et devra rassembler les huit éléments dans le medaillon.Et ce gardien c'est toi Emilie.  
  
_Moi je suis la gardienne de la pierre des éléments.dit Emilie surprise.  
  
_Oui et tu es aussi la seule à pouvoir me donner le pouvoir de me rendre ma forme originelle. _Mais attends.Où est le médaillon?  
  
_Tu l'as bien évidemment.  
  
_Hein?c'est impossible.  
  
Le petit chat fit apparaître deux petites ailes blanches de son pelage et vola jusqu'ai cou de Emilie et sortit un medaillon.il y avait exactement huit trous dedans.  
  
_Le voilà.  
  
_Ca?Mais c'est ma marraine qui me l'a offert pour mes trois ans.J'aurai jamais pensé que était un objet magique.  
  
_Oui tu vas devoir retrouver chaque élément.Il en existe huit comme je t'ai dit.  
  
_Tu me dire lesquels?demanda Emilie curieuse.  
  
_Bien sur.Le feu,l'air,l'eau,la terre,l'electricité,la nature,le ciel et la lumière.Enfin la lumière sera sûrement le dernier des éléments et celui que tu auras le plus de mal à maîtriser.  
  
_Ah oui?et pourquoi?  
  
_Tu verras.Tu comprendras au moment voulu.  
  
Soudain Emilie sentit quelque chose.  
  
_Il a quelque chose dehors.je ressens comme de la magie.  
  
_Tu arrives déjà à ressentir de la magie?Je ne pensais qu'au début tu sois si forte.Bon allons y.  
  
Emilie mit le livre dans son sac et sortit vite de la bibliothèque avec Neko dans les bras.Elle dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait la magie.Neko la sentait aussi.c'etait une magie d'un élément pour lui.  
  
Ils arrivèrent près du cinema.sur le mur,il y avait un dessin des contours d'une goutte d'eau de couleur bleue.  
  
_C'est l'élément de l'eau.constata Neko.  
  
_Et comment je l'attrape?  
  
_Ecoute ton cœur et prends la pierre dans ta poche.  
  
Emilie allait demander pourquoi cette pierre se trouvait dans sa poche mais ne posa pas la question.Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pierre ovale et grise claire. Elle la tendit face à l'élément de l'eau mais ignorant toujours ce qu'elle devait faire. _Ecoute ton cœur.Tu dois le faire seule.  
  
Ecouter son cœur.d'accord mais comment?Soudain il lui sembla qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.Elle tenait toujours la pierre face au mur.  
  
_Elément de l'eau retourne dans le médaillon des éléments.Moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre je te l'ordonne.  
  
Alors un rayon bleu partit de la pierre et l'élément devint une petite boule bleue qui se dirigea vers Emilie et disparut aspirée par le medaillon.Alors voyait dans le médaillon des éléments sept trous et une petite pierre bleue.  
  
Soudain Emilie se regarda et remarqua que son costume avait changé.Elle portait à présent une armure rouge très fine comme un habit normal.  
  
_Neko je porte un nouveau vêtement.  
  
_C'est normal.c'est ta tenue de gardienne de la pierre des éléments.Elle apparaît quand tu utilise la pierre.  
  
_C'est genial.  
  
Puis elle range la pierre dans sa poche et l'armure disparut et elle portait à nouveaux ses vêtements normaux.  
  
Emilie prit Neko et le mit dans son porte bagage et décida de rentrer chez elle réfléchissant à ces evenements.Finalement elle en conclut qu'elle avait de la chance.son rêve se realisait enfin. 


	3. La nouvelle rentrée scolaire

Wah en un chapitre quatre reviews.J'ai jamais vu ca.incroyable.Je crois que ça merite une petite recompense.Au lieu d'un chapitre ce sera deux.Mais avant d'envoyer ce chapitre place aux reponses aux reviens  
  
Colibri: moi aussi j'ai loupé des episodes.Ben je suis que depuis l'arrivée de Anthony en fait.Sinon merci de ta review.  
  
Serpe: ben pour le succès il me semble que ca marche assez bien^^  
  
Gini95: contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic.j'ai vu pour ton chapitre.j'urai bientôt le lire.  
  
Takara: tiens mon amie.Y avait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu.je suis contente que tu aimes  
  
Maintenznt place a la lecture  
  
2] UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE SCOLAIRE  
  
A Toemeda au collège Sakura était dans la cour de récréation avec lionel.Soudain les deux amis ou plutôt petits amis aperçurent quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien.  
  
_Lionel.Ce garçon ne te rappelle personne?demanda Sakura montrant un garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
  
_Oui je crois que tu as raison.Eh Anthony!cria Lionel.  
  
Le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait la voix.Il aperçut Sakura et Lionel et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
_Bonjour Sakura.Bonjour Lionel.  
  
_Salut!fait Lionel.  
  
_Bonjour Anthony.Que fais tu au Japon?Tu étais reparti en Angleterre.  
  
_Oui mais j'ai senti une présence ici et magique.Cependant ici je ne remarque plus rien.  
  
_Je n'ai rien senti mon ni Lionel.  
  
_C'est peut être quelque chose qui se prepare.suggera Lionel.  
  
Soudain Tiphany arriva.  
  
_Eh je suis là.Vous allez bien?Anthony!tu es de retour?  
  
Alors Sakura expliqua tout à Tiphany.  
  
_Tiens j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un nouvel élève qui allait arriver ou plutôt une je crois.  
  
_De toute façon on devrait aller en cours.en tout cas le fait d'avoir un nouvel ennemi n'est guère rassurant.dit Lionel.  
  
Ainsi les quatre amis se rendirent en classe.Anthony s'assit à côté de Lionel et se trouvaient à une table à côté de celles de Sakura et Tiphany.  
  
Alors une jeune fille rousse entra dans la pièce et se présenta.  
  
_Bonjour.mon nom est Emilie et je viens de France.  
  
_très bien.Emilie.Tu peux aller t'asseoir à cette table vide juste derrière Lionel.lui dit Mr Teranca en lui montrant la place.  
  
Emilie s'avança et s'assit.Pendant le cours les chasseurs de cartes semblèrent ressentir de la magie mais cette impression disparut aussitôt.  
  
A la récréation ils sentirent à nouveau une force magique et décidèrent de s'y rendre.Pendant ce temps à la cafeteriat,Emilie venait de capturer l'élément de la terre.  
  
_Oui le quatrième élément.L'eau en France.Près de chez moi j'ai eu l'électricité et au square l'élément de l'air.Et maintenant la terre.Neko sera content.Bon retournons dans la cour.  
  
Emilie partit tandis que le petit groupe arriva à la cafeterait.  
  
_Je je ne ressent plus rien.dit Sakura étonnée.  
  
_Moi aussi.Pourquoi?demanda Lionel.  
  
_Je crois que là on va finir par devenir tous fous.ajouta Anthony.  
  
_Bon que fait-on?demanda Lionel intrigué.  
  
_Je ne vois qu'une seule solution malheureusement: attendre.propose Sakura dépitée.  
  
_Malheureusement je crois que c'est la seule solution.approuva Anthony.  
  
Les quatre enfants remontèrent dans la cour intrigués par ce mystère incompréhensible pour l'instant. 


	4. Une rencontre mouvementée

3] UNE RENCONTRE MOUVEMENTEE  
  
Une semaine après la rentrée,les chasseurs de cartes accompagnés de Tiphany sortirent de l'école et passèrent par le parc du pingouin.Alors ils sentirent une présence magique.ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant la grosse statue du pingouin.  
  
Dessus ils remarquèrent un dessin ressemblant à une flamme dont les contours étaient rouges.  
  
_C'est quoi?demanda Sakura.  
  
_Je n'en ai aucune idée.avoua Anthony.  
  
_Ah alors on est très mal parti.dit Lionel.  
  
_A mon avis,on va pas tarder à savoir c'est quoi.dit Gothar sortant du sac de Anthony.  
  
_Je pense que tu as raison.approuve Kero.  
  
_Et quand?demanda Lionel qui avait sorti son épée.  
  
_Tu devrai ranger ton cure dents le morveux tu vas te blesser.lança Kero à Lionel.  
  
_La peluche la ferme!  
  
_Kero!Lionel!Vous n'allez pas recommencer?s'écrie Anthony.  
  
_Tu les as déjà vu ne pas se disputer ces deux là?lui demanda Gothar.  
  
_Je crois bien que non.lui répond Anthony souriant.  
  
_Il faudra un miracle pour arrêter ces disputes infantiles.ajouta Sakura.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Emilie avec Neko sur l'epaule,observait la scène.selon Neko,l'élément du feu etait là et ces personnes l'empêchaient de le capturer.Elle decida de sortir de sa cachette et d'essayer de les faire partir.  
  
_Euh dites il y a une personne qui vous cherche par là.leur lança t-elle.  
  
Cependant Emilie avait oublié qu'elle était en armure de gardien des éléments.Autant dire que les enfants furent surpris.  
  
_Ah et qui?demanda Lionel.  
  
_Je sens de la magie venant d'elle.dit Sakura.  
  
_Oui moi aussi.ajouta Anthony.  
  
_Bon qui es tu?demanda Lionel aggresif pointant son épée vers Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt Neko bondit de l'épaule de Emilie et lança de sa bouche un puissant rayon bleu mouillant Lionel et le propulsant sur un tobbogan.  
  
_Il est etrange ce chat.constata Kero.  
  
_Ma griffe me dit que c'est une forme d'emprunt.dit Gothar.  
  
_Je crois que vous devriez reprendre votre forme originelle tous les deux.dit Sakura.  
  
_elle a raison.Vas y Gothar.  
  
Aussitôt Kero se transforma en un tigre à ailes blanches et Gothar une panthère noire avec un rubis sur le front.  
  
_Emilie!Aide moi vite à reprendre ma forme originelle!demanda Neko.  
  
_Et comment Neko?  
  
_Comme toujours.Utilise ton cœur.  
  
Emilie se concentra et sortit sa pierre et la tendit vers Neko.  
  
_Neko reprend ta forme originelle.Moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre des éléments je te l'ordonne.  
  
Alors le petit chat qu'etait Neko se metamorphosa en un chat de la taille d'un tigre.pourtant il ressemblait enormement à Neko mais avait deux immenses ailes blanches lègères et magnifiques. _Neko tu es vraiment magnifique.constata Emilie emerveillée.  
  
_Je sais et aussi très puissant.Je vais m'occuper de ces deux là.Pendant ce temps récupère l'élément du feu.N'oublie que ce sera le dernier des éléments primaires.  
  
_Comme toujours tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
Neko attaqua Kerobero et Gothar et reussit à envoyer Kero contre un arbre et Gothar une fontaine.  
  
_Gothar!s'ecrie Anthony.  
  
_Kero!  
  
_On est vraiment mal là.Gothar et Kero ne controlent pas la situation.constate Lionel.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Emilie cherchait un moyen de passer au dessus des chasseurs de cartes et avait trouvé.elle prit son elan,grimpa sur Neko puis sauta sur Kero puis sauta plus haut passant au dessus de sakura et ses amis et atterit près de la statue du pinguoin.  
  
_Que va t-elle faire?demande Sakura inquiète.  
  
Emilie tendit sa pierre vers le symbole reprensentant l'élément du feu.  
  
_Elément du feu retourne dans le medaillon des éléments moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre des éléments je te l'ordonne.  
  
Un rayon orange partit de la pierre jusqu'au symbole du feu qui se regroupe en une petite boule orange qui fouça vers Emilie et fut aspiré dans le médaillon.  
  
_Oui!J'ai capturé l'élément du feu!Plus que trois éléments et j'aurai réussi!se rejouit Emilie prête à sauter de joie.   
  
_Des éléments?dit Lionel intrigué.  
  
_C'est étrange mais on dirait que cette fille capture les éléments comme j'ai capturé les cartes de Clow.remarqua Sakura.  
  
Pendant ce temps Kero et Gothar connaissaient beaucoup de difficultés à résister à Neko.Au moment où Emilie avait capturé l'élément du feu,ses forces avaient décuplé.Kero et Gothar avaient repris leurs formes d'emprunt très affaiblis.  
  
_Oh non Gothar!s'ecrie Anthony serrant Gothar contre lui.  
  
_Kero!dit sakura prenant Kero.  
  
_Cette fille a des pouvoirs superieurs aux notres on dirait enfin en tout cas son protecteur.constate Lionel interloqué.  
  
Alors Neko retrouva lui aussi sa forme d'emprunt et sauta vers Emilie.  
  
_Neko!Tu as été vraiment formidable!  
  
_Je sais mais c'est grâce à toi.quand tu as capturé l'élément du feu mes pouvoirs ont augmenté.je tiens ma force des éléments primaires c'est à dire feu,eau,air et terre.  
  
Anthony émit un petit toussotement décidé à avoir des explications.  
  
_Pardon euh Emilie mais tu pourrais nous expliquer?  
  
_Remarque nous aussi nous pouvons nous expliquer.ajoute Lionel.  
  
_Je sens la discussion interminable là.dit Neko riant. 


	5. Explications

Serp: merci et oui je sens de longues explications ?quand je pense que j'ai eu le courage d'ecrire tout ca lol  
  
Gini 95: la voici la suite.contebnte que tu apprecie  
  
4] EXPLICATIONS  
  
_Alors euh on commence par quoi?demanda Lionel.  
  
_Euh bon comme vous savez je suis Emilie et lui c'est Neko.  
  
_Ou plutôt Nekoreko.corrigea Neko.  
  
_Nekoreko!s'exclama Kero faiblement.  
  
Neko s'envolant de l'epaule de Emilie pour aller voir Kero de plus près.  
  
_Dis tu es Kerobero toi.Le gardien des cartes de Clow.  
  
_Tu me connais?  
  
_Bon Kero tu pourrais nous expliquer?lui demanda Sakura.  
  
_Ah oui.En fait j'ai entendu une histoire ou plutôt une légende.  
  
_ Il y a longtemps,un roi a demandé un sorcier de créer une pierre pouvant détenir le pouvoir d'éléments de la nature.Le sorcier la réalisa et créa un médaillon qui détenait le pouvoir de chaque élément.Mais comprenant que cette pierre pouvait servir d'arme,il dispersa les huit éléments à travers le monde et créa Nekoreko pour donner la pierre à une personne qui en sera le gardien et devra rassembler les huit éléments dans le medaillon.expliqua Kero.  
  
_Et lui Kerobero est le gardien des cartes de Clow.Il y a longtemps un magicien nommé Clow Reed crea des cartes magiques.Mais sentant quand il mourrait il chargea Kerobero de trouver un nouveau maitre et à Yué de juger si cette personne est correcte pour être le maitre des cartes.expliqua à son tour Neko.  
  
_Incroyable.s'ecrièrent chacun des enfants.  
  
_Bon alors moi je suis Sakura,la maitresse des cartes de Clow enfin maintenant des cartes Sakura puisque je les aient transformé.  
  
_Moi c'est Lionel.Je viens de Honk Kong et j'aide beaucoup Sakura avec mon épée et j'utilise la foudre.  
  
_Ah tu aides Sakura le morveux?  
  
_La peluche ferme la!  
  
_Insupportables ces deux gamins là.Dire que je préfère le calme.dit Gothar.  
  
_Et moi c'est Anthony.je suis la reincarnation de Clow Reed.J'ai donné un petit coup de main à Sakura pour transformer les cartes de Clow en cartes Sakura car sinon elles n'auraient été que de simples cartes à jouer.  
  
_Enfin moi je suis Gothar le protecteur de Anthony.  
  
_Et dis tu devrais te joindre à nous.plus on est nombreux mieux c'est.proposa Anthony.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée.approuve Sakura.  
  
_Moi?Vous vous êtes surs que je ne vous derangerait pas?  
  
_Si tu es pas aussi casse pied que la peluche non.  
  
_Le morveux ferme là!  
  
_J'ai une envie d'en griffer un ou deux moi.dit Gothar soupirant.  
  
_Bon calmez vous un peu.Decidement si Gothar ne se dispute il peut devenir agaçant aussi.soupire Sakura.  
  
_Bon pour revenir au sujet alors tu veux venir avec nous?dit Lionel pour changer de sujet.  
  
_Euh d'accord.accepta Emilie. 


	6. La carte etrange

5] LA CARTE ETRANGE  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que les chasseurs de cartes et Emilie etaient devenus amis.Depuis il ne se passait rien.Le soir en rentrant ensemble de l'ecole,ils passèrent par le parc et s'assirent sur un banc pour Tipphany et Sakura tandis que les garçons preferaient rester stoiquement debout et Emilie s'etait perchée sur une branche d'un arbre.  
  
Soudain ils ressentirent une force etrange.  
  
_D'où ça vient?demanda Sakura.  
  
_Bonne question.approuve Anthony mefiant.  
  
_Qu'on y vienne.Qu'on y vienne.s'ecrie Lionel sortant son épée.  
  
_Preparons au pire pour ne pas être trop surpris.dit Emilie.  
  
Pendant ce temps Typhanie sort sa camera et la braque sur Sakura.  
  
_Oh non.soupire Sakura.  
  
Alors un cri strident se fait entendre.Il est si fort qu'ils sont obligés de devoir se boucher les oreilles.  
  
_Sakura essaie d'utiliser la carte de la voix avant qu'on deviennent tous completement sourds. Lui dit Anthony en hurlant.  
  
Sakura acquiese.  
  
_Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile revèle moi ta vraie nature moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Aussitôt elle reçoit son sceptre et saisit la carte de la voix.  
  
_Carte de la voix vient nous aider à stopper ce son.  
  
La carte de la voix tente d'arrêter ce son mais alors une figure noire apparaît hurla très fort. Emilie decida d'intervenir.  
  
_Element du feu vient nous aider.brûle moi cette chose.  
  
Un rayon touche la figure noire qui s'emflamme.Alors elle disparaît au sol et devint une carte toute noire comparables au cartes de Clow.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est?demanda Sakura.  
  
Lionel prit la carte et la lut.  
  
_Carte maléfique du bruit strident.lut Lionel.  
  
_Tu connais ce genre de cartes Anthony?demanda Sakura.  
  
_Non absolument pas.Mais on pourrait toujours demander à Kero et Neko.proposa Anthony.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée.approuva Emilie.  
  
Les cinq enfants s'eloignèrent intrigués par cette nouvelle carte et desireux d'en savoir plus. Mais tous suspectent un ennemi probeblement.Le mot maléfique sonne comme tel. 


	7. Voyage en forêt

6] VOYAGE EN FORET  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les chasseurs de cartes avaient été attaqué par la carte maléfique du bruit.Depuis Sakura dû l'enfermer dans un coffret car cette carte ne cessait de la mordre ou de vouloir s'echapper.Ils avaient interrogé Kero et Neko et le resultat n'etait pas brillant.Aucun des deux animaux gardien ne savait ce qu'etait cette étrange carte.  
  
Aujourd'hui la classe de Sakura partait en voyage d'étude dans la forêt qui se trouvait aux alentours de Toemeda.  
  
Le bus les deposa et la classe accompagnée de Mr Terenda et d'un guide forestier partit à travers le bois afin de découvrir les merveilles de la forêt.  
  
Sakura tu es magnifique dans ce décor.splendide.dit Typhanie filmant Sakura les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
  
Ca t'arriverait un jour de poser ton camescope Typhanie?lui demanda Lionel.  
  
Pourquoi ça?Sakura est mon modèle préféré.  
  
Je crois que ça veut dire.murmure Emilie à Anthony amusée.  
  
Je crois que tu as raison.approuve Anthony.  
  
Dites depêchez vous,vous autres on avance.leur crie Nadine.  
  
Dites vous savez l'origine des forêts?Il y a très longtemps un extraterrestre est venu sur terre et n'a vu que des plaines alors il trouvait ca triste et a rassssemblé des plusieurs arbres trouvé à diverses endroits de notre planète et les a planté ensemble et ça a donné naissance à la première forêt.dit Yvan.  
  
Yvan tais toi ceux ne sont que des betises.soupire Sandrine.  
  
En effet quelles sottises.commente Emilie.  
  
Ah c'est pas vrai?fit Sakura.  
  
Je le savais.dit Lionel.  
  
Soudain Neko laissa depassait sa tête du sac à dos de Emilie.Anthony le remarqua et tenta de le remettre dedans.  
  
Allez Neko te fait pas remarquer.lui murmure Anthony.  
  
Anthony je sens la présence d'un élément.Mais il est trop loin pour que vous puissez sentir son aura.  
  
Anthony ralentit Sakura,Lionel et Emilie tandis que Typhanie s'aperçut qu'ils s'arrêtaient.Ainsi le petit groupe laissa ses camarades poursuivre leur route.  
  
Un autre élément?Il faut vite le trouver.dit Emilie impulsive.  
  
Aussitôt Neko dirige le petit groupe vers là où il sent l'aura de l'élément.Ils arrivèrent à une clairière et apreçurent sur un rocher le dessin dont les contours étaient verts d'une fleur.Emilie saisit sa pierre et la tendit vers le rocher.  
  
Elément de la forêt retourne dans le médaillon des éléments moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre des éléments je te l'ordonne.  
  
Un rayon vert partit de la pierre et toucha le rocher transformant l'élément en une petite boule de lumière verte qui part vers Emilie et est aspirée par le médaillon devenant une petite pierre verte et se mettant dans un trou.  
  
Ouais!Plus que deux.se rejouit Emilie.  
  
Soudain elle s'aperçoit que Lionel et Tipphanie s'éloignent d'eux.  
  
J'ai utilisé la carte du bouclier car je sens une aura qui veut m'eloigner/explique Sakura.  
  
C'est bien joué.Eh Anthony!s'ecrie Emilie en voyant s'eloigner Anthony.  
  
Mais pourquoi ils agissent ainsi?  
  
Je ne sais pas mais je vais reveiller Anthony.  
  
Emilie courut jusque Anthony et lui donna une gifle ce qui le fit un peu emerger.  
  
Qu'est s'est passé?Et j'ai bougé là?s'etonne Anthony.  
  
Emilie et Sakura lui expliqua tout.  
  
Et si c'etait une carte comme celle du bruit?emet Kero sortant du sac de Sakura.  
  
C'est probable même.approuve Gothar.  
  
On va vite le savoir.Carte du vent donne une bourrasque.ordonne Sakura à sa carte.  
  
Elément de l'air toi aussi.  
  
Aussitôt un très fort souffle de vent balaie le coin où ils se trouvent et une figure noire apparaît et désequilibrée tombe à terre et devient une carte noire.Anthony la ramassa.  
  
Carte maléfique de l'égarement.lut Anthony.  
  
En fait cette carte voulait nous perdre.comprit Emilie.  
  
Ouille elle m'a mordu la main.dit Anthony maintenant ferment la carte.  
  
Je vais la mettre avec l'autre dans le coffret.  
  
Sakura prit la carte et avec soin l'enferma dans le coffret qu'elle referme aussitôt.Après ils retrouvèrent Lionel et Tipphanie avec qui ils racontèrent le nouvel épisode.Ensuite ils rejoignèrent leurs camardes.  
  
Où etiez vous?leur demanda Sandrine etonnée.  
  
Ben les filles se sont arrêtés pour manger c'est vraiment gourmand une fille alors trois.dit Lionel comme prétexte.  
  
Les trois filles envoient des regards assasins à Lionel.  
  
Oui mais ce que Lionel oublie de raconter c'est que c'est lui qui a commencé à manger les fraises.Du coup les filles ont continué.dit Anthony en souriant.  
  
Aux explications d'Anthony,tous rigolèrent tandis que Lionel rougit de honte et de stupefaction. 


	8. Un nouvel élève très mysterieux

7] UN NOUVEL ELEVE TRES MYSTERIEUX  
  
Quelques jours plus tard,les éléves de la classe de Sakura arrivaient.Sandrine parlait avec Yvan,qui pour une fois ne racontait pas ses bobards.Nadine lisait un livre de sorcellerie.Sakura et Tiphanie parlaient entre elles et Emilie se mêlait de temps en temps à leur conversation.Lionel et Anthony discutaient ensemble sur ces mysterieuses cartes.  
  
Soudain la sonnerie retendit et les élèves gagnèrent leurs places.Mlle Moreau arriva pour leur cours de mathematiques.Elle n'etait pas seul.Un jeune garçon de leur âge les accompagnait.Il etait blond,athletique,le visage basané avec des yeux bleus.son regard etait impenetrable mais son attention sembla se fixa sur Anthony.  
  
Les enfants voici un nouvel élève qui arrive d'Angleterre.je crois que la mode en Occident est de faire ses études au Japon.sourit Mlle Moreau.  
  
Salut.Mon nom est Julien.Julien Trouvey.  
  
Julien ne pouvait toujours pas son regard de Anthony qui etait assis à côté de Lionel.  
  
Bien vas t'asseoir à la droite de Emilie.Il y a une place libre.  
  
Julien s'asseya selon les ordres de Mlle Moreau c'est à dire à la droite de Emilie et devant Anthony.  
  
Salut moi c'est Emilie.Je viens de France.C'est pas dur le japonais?lui dit Emilie bas.  
  
Julien ne repond pas et regarde devant lui c'est à dire Anthony et balance incessement son pied donnant des coups de pied dans la cheville de Anthony.Anthony commençait à en avoir assez et se retourna discretement.  
  
Arrête de balancer tes jambes.tu me heurtes mes chevilles.  
  
Julien ne repond pas et continue.Anthony se retourne en colère.   
  
Ca va être gai Lionel.très gai même.  
  
Attends.Je vais t'arranger ça.lui souffla Lionel.  
  
Lionel donna un grand coup de pied à Julien.Julien arrêta et lança un regard noir à Lionel puis à Anthony.Enfin la pause déjeuner à midi sonna et les élèves sorturent dehors manger.Alors que toute la classe mangeait pès des uns des autres en petut groupe,Julien s'etait éloigné sans quitter de l'œil Anthony.  
  
Tu le connais Anthony?Tu l'as déjà rencontré en Angleterre peut être?demanda Sakura.  
  
Absolument pas.  
  
Mais pourquoi il s'acharne après toi?s'etonne Emilie intriguée.  
  
Soudain Julien s'avança vers Anthony.  
  
Clow je te dis je t'aurai et j'aurai tes cartes egalement.Aussitôt il courut et disparut sans que le petit groupe ne puisse reagir.  
  
J'ai senti une forte aura de ce garçon.Il est un magicien comme nous.dit Lionel.  
  
Ca n'explique pourquoi il m'a appellé Clow.Mais je ne possède pas les cartes.C'est Sakura.  
  
C'est vraiment etrange.Vous croyez que Kero pourrait nous dire quelque chose?demanda Emilie.  
  
On pourra toujours essayer.repondit Sakura. 


	9. Du desespoir à l'amour

8] DU DESESPOIR A L'AMOUR  
  
Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Julien.Celui ci affichait toujours comme une jalousie et une haine envers Anthony.Un jour,à l'ecole,Sakura et ses amis s'aperçurent de l'absence.  
  
C'est etrange.je viens d'appeler sa mère et elle m'a dit que Emilie etait partie pour l'ecole.dit Typhanie en rangeant son téléphone.  
  
Alors il lui arrivé quelque chose.conclut Anthony inquiet.  
  
Oui de plus Emilie n'est vraiment pas du genre à sécher les cours à moins qu'elle est des ennuis.  
  
Soudain Neko arriva.  
  
Dites vousne savez pas où se trouve Emilie?Je ne ressent plus sa présence.  
  
Là ça confirme nos soupçons.dit Anthony toujours inquiet.  
  
Separons nous et essayons de la retrouver.Sakura et Kero vous irez du côté sud.Anthony et Gothar par l'ouest.Puis moi et Typhanie on ira au nord.Quand à toi Neko occupe toi de l'est.proposa Lionel.  
  
D'accord Lionel.approuve sakura.  
  
Pourquoi au morveux?Je suis sur qu'il se trompe.se moqua Kero.  
  
Kero!Je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'appeler le morveux!  
  
Eh la peluche tu prefererait surement faire une siste ou manger!repliqua Lionel!  
  
Oh toi le morveux tu as de la chance d'être le petit ami de Sakura sinon.....  
  
Kero!Lionel!Kero!  
  
Kero et Lionel se tournèrent le dos pendant que leurs amis soupirèrent de cette scène au combien habituelle.Ensuite chacun se separa pour explorer son secteur.  
  
Pour l'instant personne ne trouvait rien.Soudain Anthony aperçut dans unerue une espèce de bande rose qui se refermait d'où sortait une profonde aura.  
  
Gothar c'est quoi ça?  
  
Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.Mais reste ici et moi je vais prevenir les autres.  
  
Ok moi je vais rester là.  
  
Aussitôt Gothar part et Anthony decide de s'approcher puis d'invoquer son sceptre.  
  
Clé des forces occultes dévoile ta véritable apparence moi Anthony je te l'ordonne.  
  
Aussitôt Anthony decida de toucher avec son sceptre ce trou qui se refermait.Alors dès qu'il eut touché,il fut aspiré et le trou se referma derrière ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.Si bien que quand Gothar a ramené les autres,ils n'ont absolument rien trouvé si ce n'etait leur etonnement. Pendant ce temps Anthony faisait une chute.il se trouvait dans un univers rose.cependant la magie lui semblait douce donc plutôt innonfensive à moins qu'on l'attaque un peu comme les cartes du vent ou de lumière.Soudain il eut l'idée de créer un sol pour arrêter sa chute sinon il risquait de se blesser grievement.Après il aperçut une galerie et fut soulagé car il n'aurait plus besoin de créer le sol pour marcher.  
  
Cette galerie lui semblait longue mais il ressentait une forte magie.Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de la presence de Emilie.Il marchait toujoursdans cette longue et immense galerie jusqu'à arriver à une porte malheureusement fermée.Il comprit qu'il allait devoir la forcer à l'aide la magie.Il utilisa à nouveau son septre et fit sauter la porte.il entra et à l'interieur il decouvrit Emilie.Mais il ne lui semblait pas reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il connaissait.Alors que Emilie etait une fille intelligente qui ne perdait jamais espoir en ce moment elle etait accroupie à terre à pleurer les mains sur la tête.En résumé il lui semblait qu'elle desesperait totalement.  
  
Anthony se precipita sur le champ s'accroupissant et prenant sa main.  
  
Emilie reagit s'il te plait.Je ne comprend pas.D'habitude tu n'es pas ainsi.  
  
Les paroles de Anthony semblent avoir une reaction.Elle relève la tête et sourit.  
  
Anthony?Oh merci.Ca fait des heures que je suis ici et depuis je sens une force magique qui veut m'imposer le desespoir.  
  
Ne crains rien.On la battra ensemble.suis moi.on va retourner à Tomeada.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Les deux amis se levèrent et Anthony proposa de revenir par où il etait venu.Cependant ils s'aperçurent que le passage etait bloquée.La seule issue etait de continuer cette galerie.Ils marchèrent donc longtemps dans cette galerie.Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle.Ils sentirent une force magique differente du lei où ils se trouvaient.Anthony demanda à Emilie d'aller ce cacher.Ellui obeit non sans reticence.  
  
Anthony decida de se preparer à attaquer.Soudain il eut une vision et vit apparaître devant lui dans cette salle la vision du corps mort de Emilie.Anthony s'agenouilla à terre lâchant son sceptre et commençant à pleurer.  
  
Emilie Emilie je t'aimais tant non c'est pas possible non.renifla Anthony.  
  
De sa cachette,Emilie vit Anthony.  
  
Anthony.il ressent ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure.je dois l'aider.murmura Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie s'eloigne et se dirigea vers Anthony.  
  
Anthony je suis là et moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Anthony relèva la tête et regarda Emilie en souriant.  
  
C'esyt vrai?  
  
Oui.  
  
On y va ensemble ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Emilie invoque le pouvoir de l'électricité et Anthony celui du soleil.Les deux attaques touchèrent la force de desespoir et une figure noire apparaît puis très faible et tomba à terre et redevena une carte.Emilie la saisit evitant une morsure.  
  
Carte maléfique du desespoir.  
  
Pas etonnant qu'on soit devenu ainsi.  
  
Alors une brèche s'ouvrit et Anthony et Elmilie s'engouffrèrebnt dedans.ils se retrouvèrent dans le ciel juste au dessus de Sakura,Lionel,Typhanie,Kero,Neko et Gothar.Alors ils atterirent juste sur leurs amis.  
  
Mon pauvre dos.se plaint Lionel.  
  
Relevez vous de mon ventre!s'ecrie Tiphanie.  
  
Mes jambes.dit sakura.  
  
Le morveux tu m'ecrase!  
  
Mes beaux poils.  
  
Mon pauvre corps.dit Gothar.  
  
Nos amis se relèverent tant bien que mal.Anthony et Emilie racontèrent leur aventure puis Emilie donnant la carte malefique du desespoir à Sakura qui la rangeant aussitôt dans le coffret. 


	10. L'histoire de Julien

9] L'HISTOIRE DE JULIEN  
  
Sakura dormait et faisait un drôle de rêve très etrange.Elle voyait une pièce où se trouvait deux personnes.Il y avait une personne qu'elle identifia facilement.Il s'agissait de Clow Reed.Et avec il y avait un garçon.il ressemblait trait poiur trait à Julien sauf les habits etaient differents.  
  
Maitre Clow j'ai fini de balayer.que puis je faire?  
  
Vas donc etudier.  
  
Le garçon prit un livre dans la bibliothèque de son mautre et s'assit pour commencer à lire.Puis Au bout d'un moment,il decida de poser une question.  
  
Maitre Nyako n'est pas encore venu.  
  
Je sais.Pourtant il ne se fait jamais attendre.Ne t'inquiète pas Julien je le battrai enfin j'espère. Julien se lèva.  
  
Bien sur que vous le battrez.Vous êtes le meilleur magicien au monde.  
  
Tu es très gentil Julien mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre et pas uniquemment en magie. Alors la porte s'ouvrit et un homme de la taille de Clow Reed entra.Il avait les cheveux et yeux noirs et portait des vetements noirs.  
  
On recommence à jouer?se moque t-il.  
  
D'accord j'accepte ton défi à nouveau.  
  
Bien carte de l'eau attaque.  
  
Carte des fleurs à toi .  
  
L'eau aspergea la carte des fleurs.  
  
Bon carte des rêves.  
  
Carte du miroir.  
  
A nouveau Nyako echoue.  
  
Bien carte de la petrification attaque ce garçon.  
  
Carte bouclier protège Julien et vite.  
  
Aussitôt la carte est bloquée et Julien protegée.Aussitôt Clow Reed utilisa la carte de la lumière et Nyako fut expulsé.  
  
Maitre vous avez encore gagné.C'est genial.  
  
Non j'en ai assez.Il est l'heure pour moi de partir.  
  
Quoi?Vous ne comptez pas mourir?Maitre ne faites pas ça.  
  
Non je suis si desolé mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
Mais maitre maitre...  
  
Clow Reed s'assit sur son lit.  
  
Ecoute Julien tu es jeune mais la mort n'est pas la fin de la vie c'est le debut de nouvelles aventures.Ecoute je sais qu'un jour un de tes descendants rencontrera le nouveau maitre des cartes.Promet moi de veiller à ce qu'il l'aide.  
  
Bien je vous le promet sur ma vie maitre.s'engageant Julien reniflant.  
  
Alors Clow Reed s'allongea et ferma les yeux.Julien retena ses larmes.Puis il decida de partir pour essayer d'oublier son chagrin. 


	11. La reconcilation

10] RECONCILLIATION  
  
Le lendemain à l'ecole avant les cours,Sakura raconta son rêve integralement à ses amis.  
  
C'est très interressant.on en sait plus sur Julien maintenant.dit Tipphanie.  
  
Je ne vois pas comment.D'après Sakura,Clow lui demande d'aider Sakura.objecte Anthony.  
  
Anthony a raison.il n'y aucune logique.Si ce garçon respectait Clow et que Julien est vraiment le descendant de ce garçon pourquoi nous ennuuie t- il?  
  
Tu pose de bonnes questions Emilie mais c'est très difficile d'y repondre.dit Lionel.  
  
Attendons.on trouvera peut être la reponse plus tard qui sait?dit Sakura.en tout cas Clow aimait beaucoup ce garçon.  
  
Soudain la cloche sonna et le petit groupe se dispersa pour s'asseoir et suivre le cours.  
  
Après le groupe marcha à travers la ville.Pendant ce temps dans le parc,Julien avait detecté une aura de magie.Un petit chat de la taille de Neko,les poils marrons,les yeux marrons avec de petites ailes marrons et un croissant de lune sur le front voletait près de Julien.  
  
Yume.Tu sent comme moi cette presence?  
  
Oui.Mais avant pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec les autres?Tu ou plutôt ton ancêtre avait promis que tu les aiderait.  
  
Mais moi j'ai pas promis Yume.Allez reprends vite ta forme originelle.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Yume se transforma et devint de la taille d'un tigre portant une armure grise où etait gravée un croissant de lune comme sur son front.Yume tenta d'attaquer mais cela se perdit dans le vide. Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de la lune apparaît moi Julien je te l'ordonne.  
  
Pas loin du parc,les chasseurs de cartes senturent la presence de Julien.  
  
Il se passe quelque chose au parc.dit Emilie.  
  
Oui allons y.Je parie pour une carte.approuve Sakura.  
  
Aussitôt ils coururent en direction du parc vers où se passait la bataille.Ils aperçurent Julien et Yume.  
  
C'est Julien.Et lui c'est qui?demande Anthony.  
  
C'est Yume.le protecteur de l'apprenti de Clow Reed qui a été crée par Clow Reed.repond Kero. Emilie sort sa pierre et la tend vers Neko.  
  
Neko reprend ta forme originelle moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre je te l'ordonne.  
  
Aussitôt Neko retrouve sa forme originelle tandis que Kero et Gothar prennent eux aussi leurs formes originelles.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de l'etoile revèle moi ta vrai nature moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé des forces obscures dévoile moi ta vraie apparence moi Anthony je te l'ordonne.  
  
Les enfants semblaient près mais rien ne se passait.Julien s'approcha d'eux.  
  
Arrêtez vous mêler mes affaires.leur lança Julien prêt à attaquer.  
  
Julien!cria Yume.  
  
Tais-toi toi!  
  
J'ai compris.La carte c'est sur lui qu'elle a agit.comprit Emilie.  
  
Compris.Carte de l'épée chasse cette carte de Julien.  
  
Aussitôt La carte obeit et chasse une figure noire de l'esprit de Julien.Aussitôt Julien met la main sur sa tête.  
  
Mais qu'est qui m'est arrivé?Je devais aller au Japon aider les chasseurs de carte puis je me souviens plus.  
  
Elément de l'electricité affaiblit cette carte.  
  
Carte de la foudre aide nous toi aussi.  
  
Dieu de la foudre vient à mon aide.  
  
Les trois attaques touchèrent cette figure noire quui tomba à terre epuisée et redevena une carte que Sakura s'empresse de ramasser.  
  
Carte maléfique de l'esprit.lut Sakura avant de la ranger dans le coffret.  
  
Qui êtes vous?demanda Julien.  
  
Lionel et Anthony lui expliquèrent tout.  
  
Mais alors j'ai raté ma mission.J'ai desobei et mon ancêtre a trahi son serment.s'epouvante Julien horrifié.  
  
Mais non.lui dit Yume.  
  
Oui on peut toujours être amis et à mon avis ces cartes malefiques n'ont pas fini de nous attaquer.dit Anthony en souriant.  
  
Alors rejoins nous dit sakura.  
  
D'accord.dit Julien. 


	12. Les statues vivantes

11] LES STATUES VIVANTES  
  
Le lendemain,Anthony,Lionel et Julien se promenaient ensemble dans les rues de Tomeada.A un moment un chat de couleur orange renversa Lionel qui tomba à terre.  
  
Vous avez relevé le n° du bus qui m'a renversé?  
  
C'etait juste un chat.repond Anthony en riant.  
  
Quoi juste un chat?Mon dieu c'est ce gamin stupide dont je suis le protecteur.s'indigna le chat.  
  
Lionel lèva les yeux et aperçut un chat orange sur son ventre qui possèdait de petites ailes et avait un eclair dessiné un eclair.Surpris Lionel se relèva faisant tomber le chat.  
  
J'ai pas besoin d'une boule de poil moi.  
  
Tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être le protecteur d'un gamon stupide comme toi peut être?  
  
Continue et je te transperce.grogne Lionel.  
  
Ca être encore plus comique les disputes entre Kero et Lionel.commente Gothar sortant du sac de Anthony.  
  
Au fait tu t'appelle comment?demande Julien.  
  
Mon nom est Raichu.Si vous me voyez sous ma forme originelle vous serez epatés.  
  
Dites c'et normal que je vois Sakura qui lève son bras sur cette colline de puis dix minutes les amis?remarque Yume.  
  
Reponse: je ne crois pas.Allons vite voir.propose Anthony.  
  
Je suis d'accord.approuve Lionel.  
  
Ausitôt les trois garçons suivis de Raichu coururent en direction du haut de la colline.Là ils decouvrirent Emilie,Sakura et Typhanie qui ne bougeait absolument pas.Typhanie est agenouillée tenant sa camera braquée sur Sakura.Sakura a le bras droit tendu comme si il faisait signe.Enfin Emilie etait simplement debout les bras croisés.  
  
Que s'est il passé?Eh Emilie!appelle Anthony.  
  
Puis Anthony toucha l'epaule de Emilie et sentit qu'elle etait raide.Lionel et Julien s'apereçurent de la même chose pour Tiphanie et Sakura.  
  
Genial je parie pour une carte.dit Lionel.  
  
On doit la trouver et la capturer.c'est le seul moyen de sauver les filles.decide Anthony sans quitter du regard Emilie.  
  
Oui allez reprenez vite vos formes originelles Yume,Gothar,Kero ainsi que Raichu.  
  
Yume,Gothar et Kero reprirent leurs formes originelle.la forme originelle de Raichu etait un Raichu de la taille d'un tigre avec des rayures noires et portant toujours un eclair sur son front.  
  
Neko bien qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme originelle decida d'aider ses amis.  
  
Clé des forces occultes dévoile ta veritable apprence moi Anthony je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de la lune apparaît moi Julien je te l'ordonne. Par les dieux du feu,de l'air,de la terre et de l'eau et les éléments antiques du fer,du bois et du feu compas magique apparais.  
  
Julien avec son sceptre lança une pluie d'etoile tandis qu'Anthony envoya un rayon de soleil. Dieux du feu et de la foudre venez à mon aide.  
  
Une flamme et de la foudre rejoingnent les attaques de Julien et Anthony.alors une figure noire apparaît.Gothar,Kerobero,Neko,Yume et Raichu l'attaquèrent à leur tour.Sous la puissance des protecteurs,la figure noire tomba et redevint une carte.Alors les filles se deparalysent et commencent à tomber.Heureusement les garçons arrivent à temps et Anthony rattrape Emilie,Lionel Sakura et Julien Typhanie.Ensuite Sakura va ramasser la cinquième carte maléfique.  
  
Carte maléfique de la petrification.lut-elle avant de la ranger dans le coffret.  
  
Oui on a vaincu une nouvelle carte à nouveau.se rejouit Emilie enthoutiaste.  
  
Le petit groupe joyeux decida de s'eloigner pour manger une glace voir deux ou trois au glacier du coin. 


	13. reves et cauchemars

12] REVE ET CAUCHEMAR  
  
Cela faisait plus de une semaine que Sakura,Emilie et Julien ne voyaient plus Anthony,Lionel et Tipphanie.ils venaient même plas à l'ecole et n'arrivaient pas à les joindre chez eux.  
  
Sakura.On doit trouver une solution.Ca ne me plait pas cette absence.dit Emilie.  
  
C'est vrai.et toi Julien tu en pense quoi?  
  
Je ne sais pas.Je propose de visiter leurs maisons déjà puis d'aviser.  
  
C'est une bonne idée.approuva Emilie.  
  
Les trois amis commencèrent par Tiphanie.Sa mère vint leur ouvrir et les mena à la chambre de Tiphanie.Typhanie dormait dans son lit et souriait.Sa mère leur expliquait qu'elle n'en bougeait pas depuis une semaine.Julien s'approcha de Tiphanie et lui caressa la joue inquiet.Cette nouvelle confirma leurs soupçons.Ensuite ils se rendirent chez Lionel.Ils decouvrirent Lionel qui dormait allongé dans son lit et bougeait sans cesse ses bras et jambes en transpirant.Ensuite ils allèrent chez Anthony où se trouvait un Gothar plus qu'inquiet qui leur montra Anthony qui d'après Gothar s'etait endormi à terre et Gothar ne pouvait pas le mettre au lit.Emilie aidée de Sakura et Julien le mit dans son lit.  
  
Bon cela confirme nos soupçons.De plus on a ressenti une presence magique dans chacune de leur chambre.  
  
Je supose que Anthony est victime d'une carte plongeant dans le sommeil,Lionel d'une carte donnant des cauchemars et à voir le regard tranquille de Tipphanie qu'elle est prisonnière de ses rêves.deduit Julien.  
  
Eh une minute les amis.  
  
Qui y a t-il Emilie?demanda Kero.  
  
Un autre élément.Par là.  
  
Ils deambulèrent dans la maison de Anthony jusqu'à parvenir à la bibliothèque,la pièce preférée de Gothar,où sur un mur se trauvait une étoile dont les contours etaient dorés.  
  
Elément du ciel retourne dans le medaillon des éléments moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre des éléments je te l'ordonne.  
  
Un rayon doré sort de la pierre et touche le mur?L'élément devient une petite boule de lumière dorée et vas vers Emilie et est aspirée par le medaillon des éléments.  
  
Genial l'élément du ciel.Un qui est important pour moi.se rejouit Neko.  
  
Bon maintenant comment agir pour sauver nos amis?demanda Sakura.  
  
Tu pourrait essayer la carte du rêve.propose Kero.  
  
Je ne pense pas.Non il y a un envoutement.dit Sakura.  
  
Attendez j'ai une idée.Je reviens.s'ecrie Emilie en partant.  
  
J'ai un peur là.confie Yume.  
  
C'est quoi à votre avis son idée?demande Gothar.  
  
Aucune idée.soupire Sakura.  
  
Soudain Emilie revient avec trois ou quatre tablettes de chocolat.  
  
Miam on va se régaler.dit Kero.  
  
C'est pas vous mais pour Anthony,Tiphanie et Lionel.  
  
Comment ça?s'etonne Julien. Ecoutez le chocolat redonne des forces.Et j'ai lu que dans un cas d'affaiblissement,le chocolat etait l'un des meilleurs remèdes.expliqua Emilie.  
  
Emilie s'approcha de Anthony et glissa deux ou trois carrés et l'aidant à manger.après quelques minutes,Anthony ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Mais qu'est qui s'est passé?  
  
Ses amis lui expliquèrent puis ils filèrent chez Tiphanie puis Lionel.Enfin leurs amis etaient gueris.soudain chez Lionel une petite forme vêtue d'une pelerine noire.Il emit un sinistre ricanement.  
  
Il est l'heure de vous amuser.Cartes à vous et essayez de liberer vos sœurs.  
  
Trois figures noires apparurent.Ensuite la silhouette disparut dans un brouillard noir.  
  
Ceux sont les cartes qui ont sans doute attaqué Anthony,Lionel et Tiphanie.dit Julien.  
  
Anthony,Julien et Sakura invoquèrent leurs sceptre.Chacun attaqua les cartes tabdis que Tiphanie ne perdait pas son temps et filmait ses amis et principalement Sakura.Enfin les attaques portèrent leur fruit et les trois figures sombres tombèrent et redevinrent des cartes que Sakura s'empresse de ramasser.  
  
Carte maléfique du rêve.Carte maléfique du cauchemar.Carte maléfique du sommeil.lut Sakura avant de les enfermer dans le coffret.  
  
Maintenant on sait que cette personne ou qui elle est soit est notre ennemi qui envoie ces cartes maléfiques.Le seul hic serait de savoir qu'il est et de decouvrir ses projets.resume Anthony.  
  
C'est vrau.approuve Lionel.  
  
Le meilleur moyen serait de chercher dans les livres à la recherche de cartes maléfiques.propose Emilie.  
  
Pour moi c'est une bonne idée.dit Gothar.  
  
On va devoir chercher/oh non.soupoire Lionel.  
  
Pauvre gamin.dit Raichu en sifflotant. 


	14. Le dernier élément

13] LE DERNIER ELEMENT  
  
Une semaine plus tard,le petit groupe s'etait reuni à la sortie de la ville dans une belle prairie.ils profitaient du Samedi pour se reposer.Karo,Neko,Gothar,Raichu et Yume mangeaient des sucreries.Lionel s'entrainait avec son épée tandis que ses amis le regardaient et parfois Emilie et Julien s'amusaient à se moquer.  
  
Attention Lionel ton cure dent est un peu trop pointu.lança Emilie.  
  
Lionel perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre tandis que ses amis rièrent.  
  
C'est drôle de me deconcentrer.Vraiment drôle.râle Lionel.  
  
Avoue qu'ils le font bien.ironise Anthony en riant.  
  
Vous allez arrêter un peu?Je m'entraine moi!grogne Lionel.  
  
S'entrainer c'est un grand mot.faire le clown c'est plus approprié.lança Julien.  
  
Les deux pitres de service vous alletez ça toute de suite ou gare à vous sinon je vous taille les oreilles en pointe.s'enerve Lionel à l'adresse de Emilie et Julien.  
  
Pauvre petit Lionel.se moquèrent Emilie et Julien en riant tandis que leurs amis riaient aux larmes.  
  
C'est pas drôle.grogna Lionel.  
  
Quand lres rires se calment Sakura propose de manger.  
  
Si on mangeait nos sandwiches?proposa Sakura.  
  
Bonne iudée.moi j'ai très faim.dit Lionel.  
  
Oui faire l'idiot ça donne faim.commente Julien.  
  
Je vais le tuer.grogne Lionel.  
  
Les enfants mangèrent puis ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe regzrdant les nuages tandis que Lionel qui n'arrivait jamais à rester en place continuait à s'entrainer.Soudain Emilie ressentit une aura magique Les amis il y a un élément par ici.dit Emilie en se lèvant.  
  
Ses amis la suivirent jusqu'à la rivère au fond de la clairière.Là ils virent sur l'eau de la rivière,un rond aux contours jaunes.  
  
Elément de la lumière retourne dans le médaillon des éléments moi Emilie gardienne de la pierre je te l'ordonne.  
  
Alors un pentacle apparaît et une forte lumière entoura Emilie.La pierre et le médaillon s'envolèrent et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et fusionnèrent pouis disparurent.Cependant Emilie sembla savoir ce qu'elle devait dire.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir des huit éléments révèle moi ta vrai nature et apparaît moi Emilie je te l'ordonne.  
  
Alors un sceptre rouge apparaît dans sa main.il est de la taille de celui de Sakura et au bout part huit branches où sur chacune où distingue chaque symbole correspond à un élément.  
  
Incroyable.Tu vient de créer le sceptre des éléments.s'exclame Neko vraiment très etonné.  
  
Après Emilie le fait disparaître.  
  
Je sais.C'etait très bizzare.  
  
Bah à mon avis c'est pas une mauvaise chose.dit Lionel.  
  
Non c'est même quelque chose de fantastique.dit Neko.  
  
Bon si on retournez manger?demanda Kero.  
  
D'accord estomac volant.lança Lionel.  
  
Vais tuer un jour le morveux.  
  
Le petit groupe retourna vers son lieu de pique nique. 


	15. Voyage dans le temps

14] VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS  
  
Depuis deux semaines plus rien concernant la magie ne s'etait passé à Tomeada.Plus aucune carte maléfique n'etait apparu et les jeunes magiciens s'interrogeaient serieusement sur ce qui se passait et qui etait leur ennemi et que voulait il.Enfin aujoiurd'hui ils visitaient l'exposition d'un musée sur le moyen age en Occident et principalement la chasse aux sorcières avec leur classe.  
  
Alors voyez vous ceux qui chassaient les sorciers utilisaient ces seringues.Si le poiçon ne transperçait pas la peau alors il s'agissait d'une sorcière.Mais generalement ils sont truqués car ils sont payés pour le nombre de sorcières qu'ils attrapent.expliqua le guide.  
  
Heureusement qu'on a pas connu cette époque.murmure Julien à ses camarades.  
  
Mais Clow Reed lui l'a connu.ajouta Sakura.  
  
Oui c'est vrai.approuve Emilie.  
  
Soudain ils sentirent une présence magique mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que un tourbuillon se formait autour des jeunes magiciens.Ils atterirent allongés sur le sol sur un chemin de terre près d'un panneau en bois indiquant Glasgow.Les enfants se relèvèrent et les protecteurs sortirent de leurs sacs.  
  
Où es t-on?demande lionel.  
  
Glasgow.Oh non on est en Ecosse.soupire Anthony.  
  
Quoi?Dans une région pareille.Oh non.proteste Julien.  
  
Dites vous vous sentez très bien?demanda Sakura etonnée des propos des deux garçons.  
  
Ben ça irait mieux si on etait pas en Ecosse.repondit Julien.  
  
C'est rien.juste une haine entre les anglais et ecossais.ils peuvent pas se supporter.explique Emilie.  
  
Soudain un homme arriva conduisant à chariot à bœufs.  
  
Eh les gamins vous allez où?lance t-il.  
  
Dis lui à Winbledon.C'est ma ville.souffle Anthony.  
  
Ok.A Winbledon.  
  
Bon montez moi je passe loin de Winbledon.Ma parole aller en Angleterre.Quel fichu pays.  
  
Anthony et Julien deviennent roiuges de colère mais ne protestent pas et restent très dignes.  
  
Les enfants montèrent.Durant le voyage,Anthony et Julien etaient toujours rouges mais ne disaient aux propos de l'ecossais qui les indignait.  
  
Bon voilà.Wimbledon c'est là bas à deux lieues d'ici.Salut les gamins et mefiez vous des anglais c'est une sale race.  
  
Les enfants descendirent puis le chariot partit partit.  
  
Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?s'intrigua Sakura.  
  
On les laisse dire.ils ne savent faire que ça.repondit fierement Julien.  
  
Dites c'est etrange mais depuis qu'on voyage on a pas vu une seule habitation moderne.Juste quelques maisons en bois.De plus les chemins sont en terre et non goudronnés.et ils roulent non en voiture mais en chariot à bœufs ou chevaux.remarque Emilie.  
  
C'est vrai que c'est assez etrange.approuve Anthony.  
  
Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent à un panneau de bois marqué Winbledon et devant eux il y avait un petit village.  
  
Je je rêve.C'est c'est pas Wimbledon.s'ecrie Anthony.  
  
Non pas du tout.J'ai déjà vu des images et c'est un peu plus moderne.ajoute Julien.  
  
Pas etonnant.dit Emilie qui venait d'ecouter une discussion entre deux personnes.  
  
Comment ça?demanda Sakura intriguée.  
  
Ces deux personnes ont parlé en l'an 1468.Je crois que on peut en deduire qu'on se trouve dans le passé.Conclusion c'est bien Wimbledon mais à l'etat de village.  
  
Genial.Je parie pour une carte maléfique controlant le passé.dit Sakura.  
  
Euh 1468?En plus la periode où ceux qui ne connaissent pas la magie la condamment.Euh on devait apprendre ça à l'exposition mais on va l'apprendre sur le terrain.dit Lionel.  
  
Oui vite Gothar et tous les autres cachez vous dans nos sacs à dos.dit Anthony.  
  
Attendez nos sacs sont anachronologiques.Ils sont en plastique et à l'epoque on ne connaît que le cuir.contredit Emilie.  
  
Sans compter que les lunettes n'existent pas.Donc Emilie et moi allons être ennuyé.ajouta Anthony. Bref on est dans la panade completement.Je conseille d'eviter le village sinon on finira brûlés comme hérétiques.proposa Julien.  
  
Je crois que c'est une bonne idée même très bonne idée.approuva Sakura.  
  
Ainsi les jeunes magiciens firent marche arrière et suivirent un autre chemin.Soudain ils aperçurent une maison seule près de la route pas loin de Wimbledon.Ils sentirent une aura magique dedans.ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de la demeure d'un magicien.Soulagés ils savaient que lui les comprendrait.Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et toquèrent.Un jeune garçon de leur âge ouvrit qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Julien.  
  
Bonjour je suis Julien.Mon maitre Clow travaille.Mais je peux aller le voir.Pourquoi venez vous?  
  
Attend.Maitre Clow.Tu parles de Clow Reed.alors on est chez le createur des cartes.Quel coup de chance.s'ecrie Lionel.  
  
Gamin parler de ça dehors c'est pas conseillé.  
  
Boule de poils ferme là.  
  
Vous eh je ressent une aura.cela signifie que vous aussi êtes des magiciens.Je comprend alors que vous connaissez mon maitre et l'existence des cartes.Suivez moi.  
  
Les jeunes magiciens suivirent Julien et Lionel affichait un air de matador tout fier de lui.raichu le griffa discretement histoire de le ramener à la réalité.Le garçon frappa à la porte de son maitre puis ouvrit invitant Sakura et ses amis à entrer eux aussi.  
  
Maitre.Voici des magiciens.  
  
Minute il ne faut pas parler trop.il n'est pas bon de connaître trop sur le futur.murmure Sakura alors que ses amis sont d'accord.  
  
Eh bien pourquoi venez vous?demanda Clow Reed.  
  
Puis il s'aperçut de Julien.  
  
Une minute.Ce garçon.Comment est ce possible que tu soit le portrait craché de Julien.  
  
Ca commence très mal pour la discretion.dit Emilie.  
  
D'où venez vous?Ou devrais je dire plutôt quand?  
  
Genial.Euh bon on vient du futur de Tomoeda au Japon.avoua Sakura.  
  
Je le savais Sakura.  
  
Une minute.Comment savez qu'elle s'appelle Sakura?demande Lionel mettant la main posée sur son épée.  
  
Eh bien je sais aussi qu'elle est la maitresse des cartes et a transformé les cartes de Clow en cartes Sakura.N'oubliez pas que je vois l'avenir.  
  
Oui maitre Clow est le meilleur.  
  
Pourquoi êtes vous êtes ici?  
  
Euh on est ici probablement à cause d'une carte maléfique.On a reussi à bettre neuf et les enfermer déjà.expliqua Emilie.  
  
Une carte maléfique.Mais alors c'est Nyako.Mais comment?s'ecrie Julien.  
  
De quoi parles tu?demande Sakura intriguée.  
  
Il existe dix cartes maléfiques inventées par mon ennemi Nyako.il cherche à s'emparer des cartes de Clow.Je me demande comment il est capable d'être dans votre temps.  
  
Soudain une immense explosion se produisit dehors.Julien regarda par la fenêtre et decouvrit la forêt en flamme.  
  
Maitre Nyako est là.Et il incendie la forêt.  
  
Les jeunes magiciens accompagnés de Clow sortirent.Là se trouvait un homme.il avait les cheveux noirs et courts et il portait une pelerine noire.  
  
Mon plan marche à merveille.Vous êtes morts.lance Nyako.  
  
Maitre Clow vous a battu toujours.crie bravement Julien.  
  
Je ne compte pas l'affronter.mon plan est fort simple.Grâce à mon intermediaire dans le futur je vous ait envoyé dans le passé.puisque dans le futur j'ai moins de pouvoirs je vous eliminerait ici et je dominerait votre monde.  
  
On te laissera pas faire.lança Emilie.  
  
Vite reprenons nos formes originelles.ordonna Raichu.  
  
Aussitôt Raichu,Neko,Kero,Gothar et Yume reprirent leurs formes originelles.maintenant cinq gros chats entouraient Nyako.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de l'étoile révèle moi ta vraie nature moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir des huit éléments révèle moi ta vraie nature et apparaît moi Emilie je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé des forces occultes dévoile ta véritable apparence moi Anthony je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de la lune apparaît moi Julien je te l'ordonne.  
  
Vous oubliez qu'une carte maléfique de votre époque est ici.ricane Nyako.  
  
Ah oui?Carte de l'épée cherche la dixième carte maléfique et transperce.  
  
Aussitôt la carte de l'épée agit selon les ordres de sa maitresse.Alors une figure noire apparaît transpercée tombe aux pieds de Sakura en redevenant une carte.Aussitôt Sakura la saisit.  
  
Carte maléfique du passé.  
  
Sakura s'apprêta à la ranger mais les dix cartes debattent et volent vers Nyako.Alors il lâche ses autres cartes maléfiques qui se dirigent vers celles du futur.  
  
Que fait-il?demande Lionel.  
  
Je crois comprendre.Il veut fusionner les cartes du passé avec celles du futur.Si il reussit les consequences seront catastrophiques.comprit Anthony.  
  
C'est abominable alors.dit Lionel.  
  
Carte du feu detruit moi les cartes du futur.  
  
Feu toi aussi brûle toi aussi les cartes du futur.  
  
Les deux attaques detruisurent les cartes du futur et aussitôt Nyako rappelle ses cartes maléfiques.Ensuite chacun des protecteurs attaque.Alors Nyako fuit dans un brouillard noir. Ensuite ils reprirent leurs formes d'emprunt completement epuisés.  
  
Je crois que ce combat leur a demandé beaucoup d'energie.dit Lionel.  
  
Maintenant on peut retourner chez nous.propose Emilie.Le passé n'a plus besoin de nous.  
  
Les autres approuvèrent.Ils saluèrent Clow Reed et Julien puis Sakura utilisait la carte du passé qui les ramena à leur époque les faisant tomber dans les toilettes des filles. 


	16. Un combat de toutes forces

15] UN COMBAT DE TOUTES FORCE  
  
Une semaine après leur voyage dans le temps,les jeunes magiciens avaient tout raconté à Tiphanie qui avait regretté de ne pas être là pour filmer.Un jour,Sakura arriva à l'ecole dans sa classe et ne decouvrit que Tiphanie et Emilie.  
  
Où sont les autres élèves?  
  
Aucune idée.repond Emilie.  
  
Moi non plus.C'est très etrange.  
  
Soudain Anthony arriva avec Lionel.  
  
Ou il y a une épidemie de grippe ou il se passe quelque chose.dit Anthony.  
  
Oui car c'est pas très normal.On vient de verifier.il n'y a aucun autre élève et même pas un prof ou un surveillant.ajouta Lionel.  
  
Mais pourquoi?demanda Sakura.  
  
Quand on saura ce serait une très bonne chose.dit Emilie.  
  
On est que ça.s'exclame Julien surpris.  
  
Aussitôt ses amis s'empressent de lui expliquer la situation.  
  
Eh ben c'est vraiment incroyable ça.commenta Julien eberlué.  
  
Dites vous sentez cette force magique?demanda Sakura intriguée.  
  
Oui c'est très fort et puissant.repondit Emilie.  
  
On dirait que cette force est sournoise.ajouta Lionel.  
  
Ou plutôt maléfique.corrigea Anthony.  
  
On devrait se preparer à combattre.propose Julien.  
  
C'est une bonne idée.dommage que Kero et les autres ne soient pas ici.ajoute Sakura.  
  
Ca fait rien on s'en passera.dit Lionel.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui detient le pouvoir de l'etoile révèle moi ta vraie nature moi Sakura chasseuse de cartes je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir des huit éléments révèle moi tavraie nature et apparaît moi Emilie je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé des forces occultes dévoile moi ta véritable apparence moi Anthony je te l'ordonne.  
  
Clé du sceau sacré qui détient le pouvoir de la lune apparaît moi Julien je te l'ordonne.  
  
Les jeunes magiciens etaient prêts et attendaient.Alors la silhouette noire qu'ils avait vu la dernière fois apparut et les attaqua.Julien tenta de l'affaiblir en faisant pleuvoir des météores sur lui mais la silhouette bloqua son attaque et envoya Julien contre le mur.Ensuite Emilie envoya une explosion de lumière.l'attaque le toucha et il sembla souffrir mais il repliqua et envoya Emilie contre l'armoire.Ensuite Anthony s'avança et tenta de faire tourner la silhouette mais celle ci contra l'attaque et envoya Anthony perché au lustre.Puis ce fut le tir de Sakura.Elle utilisa la carte de lépée lui ordonnant de le transpercer mais la silhouette bloqua lépée puis propulsa Sakura à une table.Enfin Lionel s'avança.Il invoqua le dieu du feu et de la foudre.La silhouette est touchée mais elle attaque Lionel et l'envoie contre le bureau du proffeseur.  
  
Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables.Je vous elimerait un autre jour.ricane la silhouette en disparaissant.  
  
Les jaunes magiciens sonnés ecoutent la silhouette tout en regardant si ils sont encore vivants et entiers.  
  
Vous avez pris une fameuse raclée.constata Typhanie désolée.  
  
En effet.dit Emilie se relevant puis aidant Sakura et Julien à se relever.  
  
On le battra ça oui.je me laissera pas faire.s'enerve Julien.  
  
Calme Julien.il ne sert à rien de s'enerver.  
  
En tout cas nous sommes trop faibles et lui est plus fort que nous malheureusement.dit Lionel arrivant vers ses amis en se massant le dos.  
  
J'approuve votre conversation.Mais avant vous pourriez m'aider à descendre?demande Anthony pendu au lustre par sa ceinture.  
  
Les enfants lèvent la tête et decouvrent Anthony.Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette situation comique.Ensuite Lionel aida Anthony à descendre.  
  
Merci Lionel.  
  
De rien.  
  
Bon on fait quoi?demande Sakura.  
  
On doit se reunir.Peut être que nos protecteurs auront une idée?suggère Julien.  
  
Bonne idée.rendez vous chez Sakura dans une heure.propose Lionel.  
  
Les enfants approuvèrent et commencèrent à sortir. 


	17. La solution

16] LA SOLUTION  
  
Ainsi les jeunes magiciens etaient reunis dans la chambre de Sakura.Après avoir débranché la prise de la télévision et la console surtout,il a été très facile de capter l'attention de Kero et Gothar.Lionel résuma la situation et l'echec de la bataille.  
  
Déjà m'etonne pas que le morveux est échoué.dit Kero qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.  
  
Kero tu veux du gâteau ce soir?Il est au chocolat.rappelle Sakura.  
  
Ah oui?Mieux vaut que je me taise.  
  
L'un de vous connaitrait il un moyen de renforcer nos pouvoirs?demanda Julien.  
  
Pas moi.avoua Raichu.  
  
M'etonnerait qu'une boule de poils sache.  
  
Tais toi le gamin.  
  
Ni moi.dit Yume.  
  
Moi non plus.ajouta Kero.  
  
M'etonne pas d'une simple peluche.  
  
Oh si il y avait pas le gâteau au chocolat et le fait que tu sois le petit ami de Sakura je t'enverrai à l'hôpital.  
  
Et si oh non si on le ferait ce serait trop horrible.pense Anthony tout en serrant Gothar.  
  
Anthony tu es en train de m'etouffer.dit Gothar.  
  
Les enfants se tournèrent vers Anthony.  
  
Tu semble bien serieux Anthony.Tu viens d'avoir une idée?demanda Emilie.  
  
Moi euh non non absolument pas.mentit Anthony.  
  
Je sais à quoi tu pense Anthony.dit Gothar.Tu ne veux pas en parler car tu ne veux pas le faire.  
  
Personne ne le voudrait.  
  
Je comprend rien moi.dit Yume.  
  
Eh bien il existe un moyen.Nous les protecteurs devons nous sacrifier et notre pouvoir vous reviendra.expliqua Gothar.  
  
Vous sacrifier?Mais alors.... Commençant Sakura comprenant et ne pouvant pas sortir ses mots les yeux en larmes.  
  
Alors nous mourrons mais c'est le seul moyen.dit Kero.  
  
Bah au moins je verrais plus cette boule de ... enfin Raichu.dit Lionel qui pleurait.  
  
Yume.Mais je je......... commençant Julien en larmes.  
  
Ne pleure pas Julien.Tu me fais de la peine.  
  
C'est c'est si triste et presque insurmontable.dit Typhanie en larmes aussi.  
  
Neko.Mon ami et ..... commence Emilie sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.  
  
JE pense pârler de nous tous en disant qu'il est impossible de faire cela.On les aime tous et devoir les sacrifier semble être une idée presque folle.dit Anthony reniflant.  
  
Alors vous allez faire comment?Ecoutez vous devez le faire.Notre vie passe avant le sort du monde. On ne vous oubliera jamais mais nous savons que c'est notre devoir.dit Kero.  
  
Oui ne pensez pas à nous mais pensez au monde.dit Raichu.  
  
Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas de cœur mais malheureusement ils ont raison.Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je dis ça mais on est obligés.C'est notre destin.dit Lionel tristement.  
  
Et malheureusement Lionel a raison.reconnaît Emilie en reniflant.  
  
Et si on laissait une dernière journée avec eux?Juste le temps de se dire adieu.propose Typhanie.  
  
La proposition de Typhanie est acceptée.A l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps avec leurs protecteurs leur rend un peu de joie même si le cœur n'y est pas.Ils sortent de la chambre de Sakura tristement la tête baissée. 


	18. L'adieu

17] L'ADIEU  
  
Sakura etait dans sa chambre assise sur le lit et pleurait.Kerobero et Yué à côté d'elle tentaient de la cconsoler et de lui faire oublier son chagrin bien qu'ils le partageaient.  
  
Calme toi Sakura.tu nous fais encore plus mal tu sais.dit Kerobero en frottant son museau contre la figure de Sakura.Celle ci caressa la tête de Kerobero.  
  
Oui mais ça me semble impossible.Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne saurais jamais vous vous sacrifier.  
  
Ecoute ce n'est pas personnel.C'est le destin du monde.Rappelle toi lors de l'ultime bataille Kerobero et moi avons fusionné avec le sceptre.Tu as eu peur car Anthony avait mentionné que si tu ne reussisait pas on serait endormis pour toujours.Pourtant tu l'as fait.Mais cette fois il n'y a pas la possibilité qu 'on s'en sorte.C'est la vie ma petite Sakura.Sois forte et garde nous dans des souvenirs pas en pleurant mais pense y joyeusement.lui dit Yué.  
  
Il a raison.approuva Kerobero faisant de gros efforts pour cacher les larmes qui venaient à ses yeux. Sakura entourant d'une main Kerobero et de l'autre prit la main en souriant mais pleurant encore un peu murmurant un d'accord.  
  
Julien etait assis sur la colline du parc avec Yume sur ses genoux.Il repensait à sa vie.Depuis qu'il avait decouvert il n'avait plus été le même.Il avait appris beaucoup sur l'amitié.il avait toujours adoré Yume et adorait passer des moments avec lui.  
  
Julien.Tu tu ne parles pas?demanda Yume levant la tête.  
  
Euh si je pensais.tu te souviens de notre première rencontre?  
  
Je l'aurais jamais oublié.  
  
Moi non plus.  
  
Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la mémoire de Julien.Il se souvenait il y avait un an.Il etait dans sa chambre et sous son lit a decouvert un coffret.Julien l'a ouvert et Yume sous sa forme originelle est apparu.Julien a trouvé dans le coffret un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune et l'a attaché à son cou.Alors Yume prit sa forme d'emprunt et lui expliqua que ce pendentif etait sa clé,la clé du sceau sacré de la lune,et lui permettait d'invoquer son sceptre.  
  
Julien pleurait et ses larmes touchaient Yume.  
  
Julien ne pleure pas ou je vais me faire pleurer aussi.  
  
Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher.Yume depuis que je te connais je suis devenu une autre personne.Avant jamais je ne serais sorti avec d'autres personnes.tu m'as beaucoup aidé tu sais.Et je t'aime beaucoup.avoua Julien en reniflant.  
  
Calme toi.Notre amitié est indestructible.Même la mort ne la brisera tant que tu gardera des souvenirs de moi.Tu me le promet de ne jamais oublier?  
  
Promis Yume.  
  
Emilie etait dans sa chambre allongée sur le ventre sur son lit et caressait Neko.  
  
Neko.Je dois t'avouer que tu es mon meilleur ami.Avant je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.tout le monde se mefié de moi et moi je m'approchais jamais des autres.Mais depuis que je te connais je vais plus vers les autres.Oh Neko tu me manqueras tellement.dit Emilie en pleurant.  
  
Ne pleures pas.Toi aussi tu me manquera.Tu es si gentille et intelligente.  
  
Merci Neko.renifla Emilie.  
  
Lionelm etait dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Raichu etait assis sur le lit à regarder Lionel.Lionel sentait les larmes lui venit aux yeux.  
  
Comme si on avait besoin de ça.murmure Lionel reniflant.  
  
Qu'est qui t'arrive?lui demande Raichu.  
  
Oh rien rien du tout.  
  
Rien du tout?Dis Lionel tu te souviens de notre bataille au parc pour liberer les filles?ditRaichu sautant sur l'epaule de Lionel.  
  
Comment j'aurai pu oublié ça?C'est là où pour la première fois tu as pris ta forme originelle.  
  
Oui.Lionel je voudrais te dire un truc?  
  
Et quoi?  
  
Raichu se pelotone contre le cou de Lionel.  
  
Je t'aime bien même si parfois j'aime bien t'agacer en t'appellant gamin et te negliger mais c'est ma façon d'apprecier quelqu'un.  
  
Tu sais quoi Raichu?Moi aussi j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments.Mais je t'aime beaucoup aussi.Tu tu vas beaucoup me manquer Raichu.  
  
Merci Lionel.  
  
Anthony etait debout regardant par une fenêtre tout en caressant Gothar qui somnolait contre lui.Le jeune garçon avait du mal,beaucoup du mal à admettre le sacrifice de ses protecteurs.D'un côté il le fallait pour la survie du monde et de l'autre il aimait beaucoup ses protecteurs et sentait son cœur se serrait à l'idée de les perdre à jamais.  
  
Soudain Samantha arriva.  
  
Salut vous deux ça va?s'ecria Samantha.  
  
Anthony tourna la tête vers Samantha.il se demandait comment elle pouvait être toujours aussi joyeuse même dans ce genre de situation.Samantha s'avança vers Anthony et lui frotta doucement les cheveux.  
  
Arrête Samantha.murmura Anthony en reniflant.   
  
Tu n'arriveras pas à le derider.Il est ainsi depuis qu'on a pris cette decision.dit Gothar.  
  
Ah oui?Ecoute Anthony tu sais que c'est inevitable.Ne fais pas l'enfant.Ecoute tu pourras toujours penser à nous mais pas dans la peine joyeusement.repense aux bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble.Tu te souviens de l'ultime bataille?Oui quand ensemble on preparait des tours à Sakura pour l'obliger à transformer les cartes?N'oublie pas ces moments.Tu nous le promet?  
  
Anthony leva la tête pour voir Samantha puis la baissa pour voir Gothar d'un air suppliant et se mit à sourire murmurant un promis. 


	19. Une bataille de toutes forces

18] UNE BATAILLE MAGIQUE  
  
Les jeunes magiciens etaient au parc et avaient revêtu leur costumes.Leur ennemi etait en face d'eux.Chacun dirigea son sceptre ou l'épée pour Lionel et aspira le pouvoir de son protecteur dans son sceptre.En le faisant ils sentirent leur cœur se serrait mais essayaient de ne pas pleurer pour leurs protecteurs et de gagner la bataille.  
  
Vous êtes plus cruels que moi.Vous avez tué vos protecteurs juste pour avoir plus de pouvoirs.ria leur adversaire.  
  
Celui invoqua un sceptre qui etait noir et au bout se trouvait une boule noire.  
  
C'est faux.On l'a fait par amitié et car c'est notre destin.dit Emilie.  
  
Et maintenant c'est l'heure de te donner ta raclée au nom de tous nos amis.s'ecria Lionel.  
  
Oui pour Kerobero et Yue.dit Sakura levant son sceptre.  
  
Pour Neko.ajouta Emilie levant son sceptre.  
  
Pour Yume.continua Julien levant son sceptre.  
  
Pour Gothar et Samantha.poursuit Anthony levant son sceptre.  
  
Pour Raichu.termine Lionel levant son épée.  
  
Les jeunes magiciens utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs.La bataille etait d'une grande et puissante intensité magique.Typhanie filmait tout de la bataille et essentiellement Sakura.Sakura utilisait toutes ses cartes une par une.Emilie utilisait chacun des huit éléments.Lionel invoquait surtout les dieux du feu et de la foudre comme à son habitude.Julien se servait du pouvoir de la lune.Enfin Anthony se servait des pouvoirs de Clow Reed et sa connaissance en sortilèges.  
  
Soudain la carte de l'arbre saisit l'inconnu toujours masqué tandis qu'une attaque de Lionel brûla son manteau noir dans lequel il se dissimulait.Alors on put distinguer un petit garçon de huit ans qui avait la taille d'un enfant de dix ans.Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts avec des yeux noirs.Il portait un pull,une veste,un pantalon et des baskets noires.  
  
Aussitôt demasqué,Emilie poussa un cri.  
  
Mais c'est Henry!s'ecria Emilie.  
  
Qui ça?demande Sakura.  
  
Henry.Il s'agit du petit frère de Emilie.Il n'est d'ailleurs pas des plus gentils avec sa sœur.Pourtant c'est etrange je n'ai jamais senti de pouvoirs magiques les quelques fois que je l'ai rencontré chez Emilie.explique Anthony.  
  
Mais alors c'est lui notre ennemi.Je ne comprend absolument rien du tout.avoue Lionel.  
  
Ce n'est qu'un enfant.dit Julien.On fait quoi?  
  
Il faudrait le mettre hors d'etat d'utiliser sa magie.propose Anthony.  
  
C'est une bonne idée.approuve Lionel.Mais comment fait-on?  
  
Moi je sais.Vous vous souvenez de notre bataille contre Anthony?J'ai utilisé la carte de la lumière qui m'a parmis de vaincre Anthony.Alors si j'utilise la carte de la lumière et Emilie l'élément de la lumière on pourrait surement reussir à le vaincre.expose Sakura.  
  
Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.approuve Emilie.  
  
Moi aussi.ajoute Anthony.  
  
Ainsi que moi.poursuit Lionel.  
  
Et moi donc.termine Julien.  
  
Alors les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers Henry.Sakura saisit son sceptre ainsi que sa carte de la lumière tandis que Emilie tient fermement son sceptre prête à invoquer l'élément de la lumière.  
  
On y va Sakura?  
  
Bien sur Emilie.  
  
Elément de la lumière viens à notre aide moi Emilie je te l'ordonne.  
  
Carte de la lumière vient notre aide c'est moi Sakura ta maitresse qui te l'ordonne.  
  
La carte de la lumière et l'élément de la lumière atteignirent Henry.Le jeune garçon ne fut pas blessé mais tomba à terre puis s'evanouit.Alors une forme noire semblable à un fantome s'echappa du corps de Henry.  
  
Vous m'avez delogé mais vous ne me battrez pas.Je suis le spectre de Nyako rival de Clow Reed et je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais il est impossible de tuer un spectre.  
  
Alors contre toute attende,la carte de la lumière et l'élément de la lumière frappèrent violemment le spectre de Nyako.La lumière semble beaucoup l'affaiblir et celui ci se reduit et devient de plus en plus petit et on dirait qu'il se desintègre.  
  
J'ai compris.Un mauvais esprit ou fantome ne supporte pas la lumière.La lumière le detruit.explique Anthony.  
  
Ah oui?Ben tant mieux.dit Lionel.  
  
Pendant ce temps le spectre se desintegra resultant du contact avac la lumière.Alors les jeunes et magiciens et typhanie semblaient heureux de cette victoire qui avait permis de sauver le monde mais surtout triste pour avoir perdu leurs protecteurs. 


	20. La magiede l'amitié

19] LA MAGIE DE L'AMITIE  
  
Les jeunes magiciens ainsi que Typhanie sont tristes d'avoir perdu à jamais leurs protecteurs qui etait evant tout de vrais amis.Oui même pour Lionel malgré ces disputes frequentes avec Raichu,il y tenait beaucoup.Soudain Sakura se frappa au front de sa main.  
  
Sapristi!Qu'est que je suis bête.s'ecrie Sakura en riant.  
  
Ses amis la regardèrent sans rien comprendre.  
  
Qu'as tu ma Sakura?demande Lionel un peu inquiet.  
  
Oui tu te sens bien?ajoute Anthony.  
  
Tu m'inquiète là Sakura.poursuit Typhanie.  
  
Qu'as tu au juste?enchaine Emilie.  
  
Oui explique nous.termine Julien.  
  
C'est très simple.Je sais comment tout arranger.repondit doucement Sakura.  
  
Ses amis la regardèrent etrangement pensant qu'elle est très fatiguée ou que la douleur l'egare ou qu'elle est devenue folle.  
  
Alors Sakura s'avança et tint ferment son sceptre et prit une de ses cartes.Cette carte etait sa dernière capturée et transformée.La carte de l'espoir.Elle seule pouvait sauver leurs protecteurs.  
  
Carte de l'espoir aide nous à retrouver nos protecteurs,Kerobero,Yué,Gothar,Ruby Moon,Yume, Nekoreko et Raichu moi Sakura ta maitresse je te l'ordonne.  
  
Cette fois en entendant l'incantation,ses amis comprirent où elle veut en venir.Alors la carte de l'espoir obeit à la maitresse des cartes de Sakura et tour à tour dans l'ordre invoqué chacun des protecteurs reapparait: Kerobero,qui redevient Kero,Yué,Gothar,qui reprend sa forme d'emprunt, Ruby Moon,Yumé,qui reprend sa forme d'emprunt,Nekoreko,qui redevint Neko et Raichu qui reprend sa forme d'emprunt.Alors deux cartes sortirent grâce au sceptre de Sakura.C'était celle de l'amitié et celle des sentiments;crées insciemment par Sakura.  
  
Alors chacun des enfants est fou de joie et tout le monde est heureux et fou de joie. 


	21. Vingt annnées plus tard

20] QUELQUES ANNEES PLUS TARD  
  
Quelques années se sont passées depuis notre bataille contre le spectre de Nyako.Mon frère Henry n'a plus aucun pouvoir magique et est au courant de la magie et de nos pouvoirs.D'ailleurs depuis ce temps,Henry et moi,nous entendons beaucoup mieux.Vingt quatre ans ont passé.Maintenant nous nous sommes tous mariés et avons des enfants.  
  
Moi j'ai epousé Anthony et nous avons un fils de douze ans qui se nomme Antoine,une fille de dix ans qui se nomme Marine et un fils de huit ans nommé Harry.  
  
Sakura et Lionel se sont mariés eux aussi.N'importe qui s'en serait douté il me semble.Ils ont quatre enfants.L'ainé a quatorze ans et se nomme Shaolan.Le premier cadet a douze ans et se nomme Brock.Ensuite ils ont une fille qui a dix ans et se nomme Meilling.Enfin la dernière est une fille et se nomme Misty.  
  
Enfin Julien et Typhanie se sont mariés.Ils ont une fille de douze ans.Elle se nomme Hikary.  
  
FIN 


End file.
